fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
War Rules
Joining a war You can join a war by clicking on a map currently in war and choosing a side. If your nation is one of the sides, then you must choose the same side as your nation. If you are not allied with any nation, you can only choose the side that has fewer numbers. If you are in a party then only the party leader needs to choose. *Wars have a limit of 50 people per side *Once you have entered a map in battle, you cannot join any other battles until the last war you joined has ended. *If you leave a war before it has ended, a message will state that your actions will be recorded against you; (In actuality,nothing is recored) Queue You will be placed under a queue if your side has too many soldiers. The queue will go down when enemy soldiers join the other side. Colors *Orange is attack *Blue is defending Colors-Cont *In search/corp menu purple is attacking *In search/corp menu light blue is defending Fighting *Enemies cannot be hit while knocked down with some exceptions *Attacks do not overlap each other. ie while a player flinches they cannot be damaged and the other attack is canceled. *Sidestep gives invinciblity however as a short delay after use. Distance moved is fixed *You have item cost cap of 135; If cost is zero you cannot use anymore items until the war is over *Different items have different costs *Using hide will remove you from enemy minimap and FoV. However, you can still be heard and targeted. ie:sound of movements *Damage bonuses apply when fighting *Damage bonuses apply to summons *Crystals have fixed amount of HP, therefor a fixed amount of possible crystals that can be mined *Killing a enemy will give you 3 crystals *Dying will cause you to lose 3 crystals. If you have less than 3 your total will be 0 *You can only hold a max of 50 crystals *You gain 1 contribution for every crystal *You gain 1 contribution for every crystal gained by trading, (same crystals do not count,ie: you cannot gain infinite contribution by repeatedly trading to the same person over and over) *You can only trade crystals with your allies. *Use Army chat to talk to everyone in your army *Use Allied Nation chat to everyone in your army in is in your vicinity *Dying deals damage to your keep *Killing enemies will do damage to enemy keep *DoTs do not kill *All effects will give small PC bonuses *Using a skill on player will result in weapon durability drop if hit *Getting hit by skill will result in armor durability drop; which armor's durability is decreased is random *You cannot attack when your weapon durability is zero *When armor durability is zero; the armor stat does not apply to your character ;(bugged,changes do not display on status) *You may votekick a player for being disruptive *You may not use chat while dead Building Note that is for one side *Buildings require crystals to build *Obelisk limit is 25 *Eclipse Limit is 5;can be built in enemy territory however must be connected to allied territory *Arrow Tower Limit is 10 (Chariot update ->12) *Scaffold limit 50 (1 per person);can be built anywhere *Bulwark limit is 3 *Warworkshop limit is 1 *Gate of Hades Limit is 1 per war *Buildings must be built in allied territory; with some exceptions *Buildings must be built on solid land; Some exceptions include solid land on cliffs, edges on water and random solid areas on maps;(ie: trees and rocks). *Destroying enemy buildings will do damage to enemy keep; destroyed allied buildings will deal damage to your keep; scaffold keeps no damage to any keep *Territory damage deals most damage to keep in game. *Territory can be expanded by obelisks or eclipses *Territory damage is maxed at 56%; leader of nation will make an announcment at that time; remember to eyeball the territory bar around 50% *Arrow Towers can kill *Keeps can deal damage+DoT to nearby enemies,keeps can kill players. *You do not gain PC damage for any damage a building deals *You gain contribution for any building Summons *Summons require crystals to use *Summons are summoned with full hp *Summons cannot use items *Summons do the same damage to keep upon death as infantry *Desummoning will leave you with your previous hp before summoning *Knights deal the most damage to summons *Giants deal the most damage to buildings *Only one wraith can be on the field *Chariot limit is 3 *Chariots take higher damage from arrow towers ;damage is equivalent to a knight *Chariots will automatically die in a vicinity of enemy keep *Chariots will have higher PW recovery in allied terriority *Dragons can only be summoned with a dragon soul; side must be losing by at 1/2 of a bar; limit of 3 dragons *Summons automatically have superarmor *Summons can still take effects from debuffs *You gain contribution for summoning *Chimeras are summoned with automatic poison;Chimeras can only be summoned during 2nd and 3rd bar of base hp once. Requires chimera blood to summon Results *Exp,Rings, and Score are based on overall results *Titles are given to players at the end of each war. You will receive the title based on the last title requirement you fulfilled;Mutiple players can recieve the same title at the end of the war War *Any type of disruptive behavior is against the terms of service and can result in a ban. Category:Beginner Category:Guide